


及穗or穗及：苍白的陨星.

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 第一次写了花吐症，有一点设定出入。其实本来这个要设定给北暮，却想不到结尾。恰好昨日思考这两个人，突然想写，某一点上也是因为花和人有些配。详细解释请看最后。
Relationships: Oikawa Subaru/Honami Harei





	及穗or穗及：苍白的陨星.

他吐出了星星。  
细小的白色，像是北方飘洒不停的鹅毛大雪，也像从星群里掉落的迷惘石子。

最初他不知道自己为什么咳嗽，或许是因为穿的很少，或许是因为这里的天气。  
但是这不妨碍他一次次将刀刃刺进目标的身体，看着温暖的红色血液顺着刀剑一起从尸体中甩出。

可是有一日他发现，渗入雪层的红色液体中，却掉落着细小的纯白颗粒。这都是因为他在解决目标后大口喘息着冷气，不禁干咳出声。  
他以为是天空落下的雪，但却不会融化。  
他以为是自己冻伤嗓子里的痰，却有着形状。  
他以为是地面的石头，却没被喷射的红色覆盖。  
于是他不解的低头捞起，发现是细小的花。

在这个没有动植物可以轻易生存的冻土，怎么会有这样罕见的花？没有根，没有叶，却贴着层粘粘的血丝。  
啊…他知道了。  
这是他吐出来的。  
如同星星一样的白菊是从他肺里来的。每每在他夺取任命后，都会被他吐出来。

他得了花吐症，罕见的病例。没有治疗的方法，但原因在于他暗恋思念的人，解决方法也仅仅在那个人的一吻上。  
这听起来很荒唐的病症，却真实存在于世间。少量的案例摆在他的眼前，让他觉得好笑又悲哀，像是什么污秽的东西再一次挡住了道路。  
可是他不懂自己会思念谁。明明没有让他留恋的人和事，只有遭遇的愤怒和厌恶的身影徘徊在他的情绪之上。  
他很奇怪，同时也对自己都有些迷惘。但这份心急与烦躁终究不能止住他的行动。就像是要甩开那些成长的花，他努力的出着任务，却越吐越多。

终于他在一次任务后咳血倒地，大量的花洒出来，差点堵在他的喉咙里让他窒息。  
他被带到研究所和手术台上一次次检查，可即便他接受了改造，这个罕见的病症也不在北方技术的控制之下。

银胶菊。  
这是那些白花的名字。  
小小的，可爱的，像是满天星的花，却是可怕的毒草。  
花粉会成为过敏源，造成支气管炎，含有的银胶素吸入过多也会造成肝脏以及遗传病变，皮肤接触多则也会引起皮肤炎和红肿。

就这样，他成为了不能使用的道具。他被隔离，皮肤和肝脏开始恶化。这已经不再是花吐症的症状，而是体内的花所带来的第二种病情。  
研究者们戴着口罩和手套与他接触。但他认为自己这段时间已经没用了，无法出任务的自己没办法展示自己的效忠和价值，或许会被处理掉的吧？

“吐在地上的那些银胶菊，就像是掉在地上的星星一样。”研究者出来后，随口于同僚打趣着，“和他以前的名字还有现在的代号蛮像的。”

“Meteorite，”園之人的站在一旁念出病床上人的代号，令一旁的研究者们纷纷闭上了嘴。但是園除了暗自警告他们别多嘴后，自己的注意力倒是飘忽在及川的身上。

“有些东西在思想的深处已经扎根，”他转身离去，并没有期盼这名被带入北方的男孩能再度起来，“而某些人早已成为他的毒，冲洗不掉。”

就在及川中毒恶化后的数日后，他的病房中第一次闯入了没有戴着口罩也没有戴着手套的人。

不顾阻拦的穗波叶礼跌跌撞撞的冲进来，把门从里撞上，临时挡住了追来的研究员们。  
園就隔着窗户在另一个房间看着，却没开口发布任何指令。

穗波的眼窝很深，脸颊消瘦。他脚步不稳，腰因巨疼痛直不起来。  
摇摇晃晃的他跌在了床边，而头部的疼痛则迫使他呼吸中夹带着呻吟，额头汗如雨下。

及川对于仇人的这幅模样匪夷所思，或许这就是许久没见后对方变化带大而带来的冲击吧？  
但他也发现了，穗波要死了。

穗波的身体到了极限，器官衰败，寿命马上就要走到尽头。  
但也就是这样的穗波，拖着最后的力气违反了规定，在努力不被杀死前赶来了及川的房间。

及川想要躲开他，想要推开他，更想杀死他。可是他动不了。  
他也很虚弱，说不定他的死期也到了。说来讽刺，他们可能会一起惨死也不一定，这样的巧合令及川反而不开心起来。  
然而出乎意料的，穗波不知哪来的力气站起来抓住他，还不等反抗便低头亲吻了他。

这是一个并不美好的亲吻。  
他们口中各自都有着一股药物的味道，苦涩的舌头和干燥的嘴唇。没有吻技，也没有热情，单单能够相互碰到便足以让人震惊。

“你干什么？！”及川推开他，恼怒和羞耻让他捂住嘴，却又猛烈地咳嗽起来。  
花的味道和物体卡在喉咙里的触感令他苦不堪言，他只能埋过身拖着躯体颤抖，硬是把有毒的菊花挤出喉咙，带着一口血吐到手里。  
可是这次，花有了根，有了叶，像是一整株被扯下来一样从嘴里拽出来。

花，脱落了。  
扎在他心里的病根被他脑海深处忘不掉的人拔走了。

穗波像是用尽了力气，又像是被新的一波毒素袭击了衰弱的肺。他突然开始剧烈的急喘，嘶嘶带出沙哑的呻吟。  
“如果你希望我死去，我会死去…”  
穗波挂着汗珠的眼眶抬起时，双瞳却是温和并充满歉意的。  
“但…请让我把你的毒带走。”  
曾经银发的神，如今变成黑发的人。他疲惫的弯下苍白的脖子，漆黑的发顶反而像是在坠落时被大气燃黑的陨石。  
他在赎罪。

“这样你便能用你的毒让我死去，所以…请你珍惜自己的生命…对不起，昴流…”  
说完这样的话，穗波叶礼带着吸入的花毒倒入地面。他痉挛的扣住脖子张开嘴，几秒后便在窒息下死去。  
但也是这时候，及川久违的感到呼吸如此通畅。胸口和肺部不再疼痛，也没有咳嗽的迹象。虽然喉咙还带着血腥味在火辣辣地燃烧，可却没有东西堵在里面。  
他被治好了。

只有暗恋思念的人的亲吻才能只好花吐症。  
及川很费解，他不知道为什么答案是穗波，又为什么穗波会知道是自己。  
可能穗波真的知道。也可能…是谁推测出来告诉他的吧？  
但不论如何，及川都有些不敢相信。可是他又像是找到了什么答案般，虚脱的坐回床上，难以置信的盯着尸体被闯入的人员拖走。

何时有了花吐症的呢？  
是从他知道了серебро的身份是穗波叶礼之后。  
有是从什么时候开始病情加重的呢？  
是从他在一次次任务时与对方擦肩而。

可能在恨意与失望背后，过去的时间早已是根基，在他身体里生下了根。  
那个神像是毒一样让他上瘾，化作了血液与养分。  
可直到现在这一刻它们才开花，同时那份毒化成了他的感情，却反而灼烧掉他自己的想法。

在最后关头，那名叫他珍惜自己生命的青年带走了“毒”，留给了他一丝“生”。

不会再吐出有毒的花。  
也不会再有星星坠落。  
陨石在这日从白银烧成了焦黑，被另一个灵魂抱走了。

**Author's Note:**

> 注解：  
> 1\. 昴流有星星的意思，代号则是陨石的一丝。而银胶菊恰好也是小星星的样子，白色的。吐出来掉在地上，也有一种星星掉在地上带着血的画面感，以此表达了“陨石”。  
> 2\. 银胶菊是毒草，很危险。也像是里面的花一样，曾经的爱慕也许生了根，开了花，但也像是毒一样入侵，即使他恨着，却也没注意到早已抹不掉的那一层渴望。  
> 3\. 毒也是用来杀死穗波的。穗波知道有毒，也知道自己可以去救。他感受到了那份隐藏的感情，同时也决定要谢罪，所以他带走了毒，也毒死了自己，当然他本身情况就是死路一条。  
> 4\. 头发从白色变成了黑色。他的代号白银，这事不是说面具，而暗示过去的银发。现在带着毒死去，同时也阻止及川陨落的生命，因此他反而成为了陨石。黑发如同烧焦的陨石一样，倒入地面。  
> 5\. 推测后告诉穗波的，可能是園吧？还是穗波本人呢？请随意遐想。  
> 6\. 曾经的设定：北暮杀人时偶尔咳嗽，但他没注意，因为眼里都是飞扬的鹅毛大雪。直到有一次他看到血里的花，園发现他的症状，才知道了是什么花。北暮生气又不解，因为他什么也想不起来。明明脑袋已经清空，身体却下意识的思念着雏森，从而他吐出来的东西他自己也不懂为什么，也不知道雏森是谁。因为银胶菊也是菊花的一种，和雏森的雏所对应的雏菊一样是菊花呢，我瞎想的...園为这样什么也不记得的，却能为雏森得了花吐症的北暮而吃惊。从一个角度说，雏森也是小暮第一个毒，欲罢不能。  
> 7\. 曾经设定的结尾，虽然不肯定：北暮身体因为银胶菊越来越差，临死前却依旧作为杀人机器行动者。但是被雏森救走，也届到后恢复了记忆。雏森亲吻了他，但是小暮说这个有毒，可是雏森还是吻了他一起晕倒。醒来后已经被奈落救助。小暮看到一旁抢救过来的雏森，发现两个人都已经从毒素和战斗里活着脱出，他就哭了。  
> 8\. 我是不是花吐症的设定很偏...只要有强烈的思念和分量，就可以得了。但也是罕见的病例啦。


End file.
